


Drew.

by cabinseven (caphrodite)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Biracial Character, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Identity Issues, It's very important that she's biracial for very obvious reasons, Underage Drinking, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphrodite/pseuds/cabinseven
Summary: As much as she dislikes Leo (and her sister for that matter), Drew can at least appreciate their friendship. It’s not often you see something like that. Not even Drew has friends like that.





	Drew.

**Author's Note:**

> like connor., this is simply an open companion to isos. just another way to explore a different voice and narrative, i suppose. 
> 
> ah, the subject of race. very tough to handle in a sensitive way, but at the same time trying to relay the truth as best as possible. i think the worst words will fall along _hafu_ or _hapa_ but like, they're not entirely offensive to some people. it depends on who you ask. oh well, if i ever reach a point where i'm uncomfortable then i'll scrap the fic.
> 
> not the current drew you know and love but oh, we will get there. um, i don't think there's much to say as of right now...? mmm title isn't something i'm sticking with but we'll see. i only chose it to follow along with the connor trend.

**Drew I**

 

“You’re like, really pretty.” Drew Tanaka tilts her head away from the bathroom mirror to look at the girl who’s staring curiously at Drew.

She looks like a fox with a pointy chin and sharp features, framed with neatly cut bangs and unpierced ears. The girl grabs Drew’s hand without asking, turning her hand over and over.

“Your nails are gorgeous too,” The girl continues, analyzing the painted fingers. “You’re so lucky.”

“Thanks?” Drew’s not often told she’s pretty inside the school bathroom, especially one that smells like an odd mix of period blood and perfume. “You’re really pretty too.”

“Oh my God, thank you!” The girl smiles, but it seems almost like she had _expected_ the comment. She drops Drew’s hand. “You’ve _got_ to tell me your secret for that perfect cat's eye. It’s a work of art. And your eyelashes look _so_ good.”

“Thanks,” Drew says again. She recreates the movements she did in the morning, her hand hovering over her right eye. “I just did _this_ , and flicked my wrist like _this_.”

“Oh wow,” The girl nods along. “You should be a beauty guru or something. We totally need more Asian creators out there. You’re Japanese, right? Don’t want to assume or anything- I mean, like, I’m Japanese too but people keep saying I look Taiwanese.”

“I-”

The girl interrupts with a flip of her hair. “Actually, no way, you _must_ be Drew Tanaka! Ethan told me there was a cute freshman and it _has_ to be you.”

“Yeah, I’m Drew.” Drew’s never met an Ethan before. The school year’s only just begun a few weeks ago, and Drew’s yet to have made much of a name for herself. In fact, she’s only talked to the people she knew from middle school, while simultaneously keeping cautious tabs away from her sister, Piper and her friends. “And you are-”

“Alice,” Alice smirks. “I’m a sophomore so we probably won’t share any classes, but we can _defs_ sit near each other during lunch. Though I got to warn you- all the cool people I used to hang out with graduated last year, so now people just come and go, you get me?”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Drew wonders what kind of friends someone like Alice would have. And who’s Ethan? Drew pops open the chapstick she had been applying before Alice interrupted. “Do you mind?”

“Yeah, no, it’s no problem,” Alice scoots a sink over to begin staring at her own reflection. She fiddles with her blouse, smoothing it out and playing with the strings that cross over her chest.

Drew can’t help but to eye Alice out the corner of her eye. Alice _is_ really pretty in a soft and delicate kind of way. Her clothes fit very nicely on her, and her jeans look great. She’s rather short though, but something about the way she’s carrying herself makes Drew stand straighter and suck in her stomach.

Alice’s phone rings from her back pocket. She has one of those Victoria Secret cases with PINK written across in white block lettering. Drew tucks away her chapstick, and while rubbing her lips together, grabs the bathroom pass and pushes out the door.

The words of Alice’s phone call sticks to her, helplessly pulling Drew into the world that is sophomore Alice.

“Oh my _God_ , Ethan you have _no_ idea who I just pumped into! I’m skipping class, so come meet me by the second floor bathroom and I’ll tell you _all_ about Drew-”

The door shuts and Drew lets out a breath.

 

 

Drew’s sister, Piper, has two really strange best friends. Only one of them goes to their school, CHB, but he’s also the one who happens to live next door to them.

Leo Valdez waits by the bike rakes, impatiently tapping his foot. Drew’s awfully embarrassed to be seen around him, but he _is_ Piper’s best friend and their neighbor. It’s pretty hard to avoid seeing him, whether it’s inside Drew’s own house or outside on the streets.

They live in a small town anyway, so it’s not like Drew can really avoid _anyone_.

“Where’s Piper?” Leo asks Drew as soon as she’s in earshot. His voice’s been getting deeper over the past few months, and it’s a very pleasant noise sometimes.

“I don’t know,” Drew tugs on her backpack straps. “I don’t share any classes with her.”

“How do you _not_ know where your sister is?” Leo fumbles with his bag and rotates it to his front. He shuffles through his mess, pencils, and papers flying out. “Are you walking home with us, or what? ‘Cause we were planning on catching the bus that goes by Jason’s house.”

Jason’s Piper’s other best friend. He’s better to deal with compared to Leo but sort of boring. Very good to look at. Drew’s not sure where Piper finds these people.

“My mom is picking me up.”

“Okay, cool.” Leo looks past Drew and grins. Drew turns her head to see Piper gesturing at Leo to hurry up towards the bus lanes. He slaps his bag onto his back, still unzipped and flapping open. “See ya, Drew. Tell your mom I said hi!”

Drew rolls her eyes, staring at the way Piper and Leo start chatting, only pausing for Piper to close Leo’s bag for him. They disappear into a crowd of high schoolers, but Drew can still hear Leo’s excited shouts, and Piper’s exasperated _“Leo!”_ ’s.

As much as she dislikes Leo (and her sister for that matter), Drew can at least appreciate their friendship. It’s not often you see something like that. Not even Drew has friends like that.

 

 

As she slowly learns, Alice is a very blunt person. She doesn’t hesitate to make comments, no matter how nice or mean they can be. It’s a very admirable trait, but it’s not always welcomed.

While most of her remarks towards Drew are leaning towards positive, they somehow make Drew feel bad about herself.

“You’re so smart,” Alice says one day. It’s the beginning of November, so Drew’s more than accustomed to these random comments. Alice adjusts her scarf. “You probably get straight A’s don’t you?”

Something about her tone sounds poisonous. Like no matter what Drew would say, it might come back to get her later on. Drew settles for the truth then. “Most of the time. Sometimes I get B’s, but it’s normally in math.”

“Oh my _God_ , Ethan isn’t that _so_ crazy?” Alice’s mouth drops open, and she raises her eyebrows. Across her, Ethan Nakamura sits, quietly eating lunch. The rest of the table is split up into smaller groups, not paying any mind to them. “My parents would _kill_ me if I got a B. Your parents must be so cool.”

Ethan pauses in his chewing and his eyes dart from Drew to Alice. Drew leans over her textbook to reach the bowl of chili fries that the two girls had been sharing. Alice hadn’t really touched more than two or three, so it feels like Drew is always the one finishing the entire meal. Sometimes she feels bad, but Alice always argues that it’s perfectly fine. _Still,_ it feels like it’s not.

“My mom’s cool, I guess.” Drew likes her mom a lot. She tries hard. Piper doesn’t really like their mom, and it’s frustrating. But Piper also has a dad, and Drew doesn’t.

Her dad died when she was a baby from a drug overdose. She doesn’t know much about him besides the pictures her mom has and the very rare trips to see her grandmother.

“I bet she is.” Alice then squints at her. “She’s white, right? You’re like, _mixed_ , aren’t you?”

That’s the thing about Alice. She makes these really bizarre comments, and she put emphasis on the weirdest words, making Drew feel like shit. The way she tosses _mixed_ is like she’s throwing away a dirty word, but nothing about her face reads as threatening. The smile on her face is still pleasant and awaiting an answer.

Ethan interrupts. He doesn’t talk very often, but when he does, his voice rumbles through Drew’s core. “You don’t have to answer that-”

“No one _asked_ you.” Alice glares at him. She turns back to Drew, sipping from her thermos mug. It’s decorated with pretty flowers against a blue background. “Go ahead.”

“Uh, yeah.” Drew hesitantly says. “My mom’s white, I guess.”

“Where is she from?” Alice cocks an eyebrow.

“Uh, LA. She moves when she was really small.”

“No,” Alice laughs, leaning in. “Where is she _from?_ Like what country?”

She’s from America, Drew nearly wants to say, but refrains. She’s been asked the question before, and it’s tiring. Can’t people just accept LA? Why is it any of Alice’s business? But still, Drew answers, because Alice _is_ her friend. “France. My grandparents immigrated before she was born.”

Alice sits back. Her fingers drum against the thermos in her hands. “That’s _so_ cool. Do you speak French?”

“A bit.” She can understand it a lot better than she can speak it. Her grandparents barely spoke any English, and Drew’s mom likes visiting them often. It’s really nice going there, even if some of her cousins laugh at her. There’s a harmless joke going around between them all that Drew and Piper are adopted. It’s funny, Drew supposes, but her mom doesn’t like hearing that sort of stuff.

“Say something in French- no, actually, say _thank you, beautiful_.”

Ethan snorts, and Alice glares at him again. “ _What?_ ”

“No, I’m good.” Ethan goes back to eating his lunch but looks on with interest. “Continue.”

Alice blows out air and looks back at Drew. “Well, are you going to say it or…?”

Drew says it, only because she has to. Speaking French at a lunch table is weird because she only ever needs to speak it while at her grandparents' house and during French class.

“That’s so cool, French is really romantic.” Alice smiles at her. “Can you speak Japanese too?”

“No,” Drew shifts in her seat. “I never had anyone to teach me.”

For a second, Alice nearly _smirks_ , but it slides off her face to be replaced with a sorry smile. She shrugs at Drew. “Oh my _God_ , so this entire time, you had _no_ idea what me and Ethan were talking about? I just thought you were shy or something, not that there was a _language_ barrier. I’m _so_ sorry.”

Drew’s definitely not shy. She just didn’t have anything to say, especially because Alice and Ethan always managed to slip into Japanese around her. Had they just assumed she knew the language? It’s _November_ , and they hadn’t thought to ask?

“It’s fine. I’m not trying to stop you from speaking what you want around me. As long as you’re not talking about me in Japanese, right?” Drew jokes.

Ethan frowns and Alice bursts out laughing. It… wasn’t that funny.

 

 

Annabeth Chase has been a pain in Drew’s ass since second grade.

When they were seven, Annabeth won the spelling bee, while Drew received second place. The word had been _believe_ , to which Drew had spelled it as _beleave_. That’s pretty much the extent to their rivalry, but still Drew gets ticked off when she hears Annabeth’s name.

It does not help that Annabeth sits at Drew’s art table. Right next to Drew, in fact, so Drew can always see Annabeth reaching for crayons or her elbow in the crook of her eye.

As it turns out, while Annabeth is book smart, she is also _artistically challenged_. Drew finds this out when Annabeth spends an entire period trying to figure out how to draw her own nose. The next day, Drew spends more time watching Annabeth fail at art.

Annabeth squints at her handheld mirror, before dropping her head to her paper. Her hand twitches, pencil barely scratching the paper in front of her. Drew is well along in her self-portrait, spending the period making final touches to a rough pencil sketch to prep for the next day’s painting step.

“You’re really good at that,” The other person at their table, Julia Feingold says, staring at Drew’s picture in awe. “When you’re done you should enter that in the art show!”

Their teacher has spoken about a Winter Art Showcase at the school about a week ago. Drew had thought of it, but ultimately decided she didn’t have anything good enough to enter. It didn’t matter. If you take an art class at CHB, one of your pieces is automatically entered, but you have the option to add more.

Annabeth looks at Drew’s work. “Hey, maybe you _should_ enter it. You’re really good at drawing, Drew.”

Drew’s face feels warm when Annabeth smiles at her. Her blonde hair shakes and sends a burst of coconut to Drew’s nostrils, as she peers over Drew’s shoulder. Annabeth looks back and forth between self-portrait and person as if trying to figure out which is the real Drew.

Her eyes are really pretty, Drew notes with embarrassment. She swipes her arm away when Annabeth accidentally leans on it.

“Sorry,” Drew averts her eyes. She puts up her arm on top of the table, acting as if she’s resting her face in her hand. Really, it’s to avoid looking at Annabeth. “Personal space.”

“Right, right, sorry my bad,” Drew makes the mistake of looking at Annabeth who has that serious look of concentration on her face, and she gets frustrated at her own progress.

Drew’s hand shakes as she accidentally makes a dark line across her pencil cheek. _Oh God_ , she thinks, furiously erasing the line.

Annabeth Chase is such a pain.

 

 

 

“You know, love, you don’t need to come here to visit me,” Aphrodite says, snipping at a client’s wet hair with silver scissors. She smiles at Drew though the mirror.

Drew continues sweeping, “No, it's fine. I don't mind “

Drew’s mom owns a hair salon, Aphrodite’s Cuts, somewhere downtown in their town’s main shopping center. It's nestled in between a nail salon that nobody goes to and the library that everyone has to go to. Drew thinks it's pretty lucky that out of all the gods to be nicknamed, her mom luckily got the goddess of beauty.

Aphrodite hums, combing out tangles. The woman in the seat flips her magazine in silence. Drew’s done with the broom, so she collapses into the receptionist seat. Everyone else had gone home for the day, leaving just the three women to finish and close up.

On the desk, sat Drew's biology homework that she had yet to do. It's been sitting there since she got here- the one thing Drew hates more than math is science.

“Hey, Ma, did you know what commensalism is?” Drew scribbles in an answer.

“No, what is it, sweetie?”

Drew looks up and drops one of her legs to the floor. “It's when there's a relationship between two organisms but only one of them benefits, but neither are harmed.”

“That sounds rough,” Aphrodite pulls out a blow dryer. It roars over the radio, enveloping the room with its engine.

Drew waits for it to stop to continue. “It doesn't seem too bad. No one's getting hurt.”

“Maybe, but relationships are a two-sided street,” Aphrodite sprays the customer's hair with sheen and pats her shoulders, “You're all done, hon.”

Drew works the register, tapping the sign out sheet for the woman to sign. She waits for the woman taking her time with searching for money. “But no one's getting _hurt_ , so what's the problem?”

Her mom disappears in the back room for a quick second, before appearing with the broom again. “It’s hard to explain, love. But it's better if both parties are benefiting. Otherwise, why bother?”

“ _Survival_ , Ma.” Drew rolls her eyes. She smiles at the woman, with a quick _Have a good night!_  before sitting back in her chair with her knees up. “Not everything can be used in one of your stories.”

“You think I don't have a story? When have I not had a story?” Aphrodite giggles, tossing the discarded hair in the trash. “You don't know me too well, honey.”

Drew sighs, laying her head on top of her knee. Truth to be told, Drew loves her mom's stories. She always has so many, and while she's not exactly the best storyteller (sometimes getting off track or missing parts), her life experiences over the years have been enjoyable to hear about. It's crazy to think her mom used to be a teenager like her, doing all sorts of stuff that Drew wouldn't ever think to do.

“It's getting late and my feet hurt. Think you can drive?” Aphrodite teases, eyes sparkling.

“I'm only 15, Ma.”

“Ah, to be so young!” Aphrodite twirls with her broom. “ _Être adulte, c’est être seul!_ ”

To be an adult, is to be alone. Drew wonders if that's really true.

Aphrodite hums, taking off her apron, and hanging on a hook. She grabs her bag, jingling keys in her hand. “Time to lock up, my love. Make sure everything is closed and off.”

Drew nods, clicking off the radio. As she finishes up and goes around the sinks to check for open shampoo bottles, Drew’s phone vibrates.

 **Alice:** Doing anything 2nite?

 **Drew:** Nothing important, why?

 **Alice:** party @ alex’s

 **Drew:** Who is Alex?

 **Alice:** lol

 **Alice:** R u there?

 **Drew:** Can you pick me up?

 **Alice:** lol I can’t drive

 **Alice:** just walk, you don’t live that far

 **Drew:** I’ll have to ask my mom

 **Alice:** LOL r u crazy. Just sneak out

“What’s taking so long, Drewsy?” Her mom good-naturally teases from the door. She taps her nails against the doorframe.

“Some friends of mine are going to a party,” Drew says casually, spinning bottles around. “Can I go?”

“Is your homework done?”

Definitely not, but Drew can always finish it during the rest of the weekend. She tells her mom she finished, who hums, tapping her chin.

“Well, I don’t see why not!” Aphrodite claps happily. “It’s your first high school party, dear!”

“ _Ma_ ,” Drew blushes. “You didn’t have to say it like that.”

“So exciting!” Aphrodite chirps, turning off the lights. “You and Piper better dress appropriately though! No mini skirts, no crop tops, and no fishnet.”

“It’s _December_.” Drew rolls her eyes. “And I didn’t say Piper’s coming.”

“Well she better be, or else you can’t go.” Aphrodite scrabbles for her keys to unlock her car. She steps inside, raising an eyebrow at Drew who sits in the passenger side. “I am _not_ having you run around by yourself at night. Maybe you should take Leo with you too just to be safe.”

“Oh my _God_ , Mom!” Drew whines. “What are you talking about? It’s just a party!”

“And I’ll drop you off to make sure you’re fine,” Aphrodite pulls out of her parking spot in three fluid movements. “What time did I make your curfew? Oh, it doesn’t matter- let’s just make it 11:30 for right now. You’ll have to call me so I can pick you up.”

“Nevermind, I don’t want to go anymore.”

Aphrodite shakes her head at her. “Don’t be like that, sweetie. I trust you to take care of yourself and your sister. Just be careful with open drinks. And food. Actually, why don’t we just have you bring a water bottle and some crackers in your bag-”

Drew interrupts her with a loud groan, as she pouts against the window.

 

 

Alex Fierro, a junior that Drew’s never met, has a relatively big house. Besides the flashing lights peeking through the window and bass thumping, there’s no sign of an actual party.

Maybe she got the wrong address? But no- it matches perfectly with what Alice sent her. And where _is_ Alice? She promised to be waiting by the front door but she’s nowhere in sight.

Aphrodite wraps her arm around the passenger seat and turns to look at Piper and Leo in the back. “You guys stick together, okay? Remember to call if anything happens.”

“Mom, we’re fine,” Piper says, emotionless. She pushes open the car, pulling on Leo’s shirt. “Bye.”

Aphrodite bites her lip, turning to Drew, who had only been a few seconds from her escape. “Keep your phone on you at all times, okay? And steer away from any drinking, okay? Don’t forget to-”

“I’ll be okay,” Drew steps a foot out the door. With a second of hesitation, she leans back in to kiss her mom’s cheek. Aphrodite scrunches her nose up and smiles. “ _Bye_ , Ma.”

Aphrodite makes a face and sighs. “Alright. Call me when you need to be picked up. No later than 12:45, alright? I don’t know how you persuaded me, but you sure are lucky, missy.”

“Kay.”

When Drew steps into the house, she’s immediately jumped on by Alice. Drew shoves her off, and Alice sways slightly.

“You came.” She says. “Was that your mom?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s pretty.” Alice spits out. She’s wearing striped leggings and Uggs. Leggings aren’t pants, Drew nearly says, but only because she’s got the message ingrained into her brain from her mom. But if Alice is wearing them, they can’t be that bad? “You’re pretty too.”

“Thanks. Nice pants.”

“Yeah.” Alice tilts forward and blinks at Drew. She loosely grabs at Drew’s wrist and directs her through the house. “Okay, wow, fuck, we need to get downstairs like right now.”

“What’s downstairs?” The music is slowly getting louder as they near the basement stairs.

Alice snorts, pulling on Drew’s arm. “You’re not that smart sometimes.”

The basement is hot and dark and filled with high schoolers. It has an open layout, with a kitchen shoved into the corner and recliners pushed to the sides. Drew gets shoved when Alice goes through a particularly people-heavy throng of teens and is left completely by herself. She manages to slip and slide her way to the kitchen, where a cheap strobe light machine slowly flickers through colors.

Drew leans against the counter, staring at the bag of Doritos that had been set aside.

“Oh hey,” Ethan is there, looking exasperated and smelling of Mountain Dew.

Drew bites a chip and averts her eyes. “Hi.”

Ethan doesn’t get the social cue. He steps a bit closer to let someone pass by, but doesn’t move back. Drew gives a tight-lipped smile and continues eating.

“So, uh, how’s it going?” Ethan says.

“Fine.”

“That’s good. Enjoying yourself?”

“I guess. Only been here for like, five minutes.”

“Did you just say like?”

“I don’t know? Maybe?”

“It’s just,” Ethan’s dark eyes get covered by pink strobe light for a moment, “that’s what Alice says. You don’t use those words!”

Drew leans in to hear what Ethan just said. “What? The music’s too loud!”

“You don’t normally say like!” Ethan sighs, stealing chips from Drew’s bag. “Do you want to-”

“Wow, aren’t we getting chatty here!” Alice bumps her way to the two of them, plastic cup in hand. She’s sweaty and grinning from ear to ear. “Are my two friends falling in love without me? _So_ sweet. Here, take this.”

She shoves her cup into Ethan’s hands, causing the Doritos bag to fall to the ground. Drew stares at the chips that crushed when Alice stumbles and says, “Aw, shit.”

Alice looks up at Drew, swiping her hair behind her ears. “You can just leave it there, someone will clean it up later. It’s just empty carbs anyway.” She falls onto Drew, holding onto her arm for dear life. “You should have this thing that everyone’s drinking, you’ll totally love it.”

“I’m good,” Drew says.

Alice narrows her eyes. “Shut up, and just drink one. Don’t be a fuckin’ buzzkill ‘n whatever.”

Drew stares into the cup. She doesn’t drink, but she can recognize alcohol. Her mom lets her have a sip of wine every so often, and it’s honestly disgusting. But still… Alice doesn’t seem like she’ll get out of her face any time soon.

Drew drinks it. It tastes like acid, burning down her throat in a rebellious brownish color flavored very lightly like grape.

“Good right?” Alice laughs. “Come here and let’s get you some more.” She roughly grabs her arm and pulls her away from Ethan. For a second, Drew almost feels _bad_ for him.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Drew can barely see because the world is tilting ever so slightly, and everyone is moving too fast. At some point, she must’ve moved from the basement to a bedroom, because there’s an alarm clock glaring at her and a pillow under her armpit.

Piper grabs Drew’s shoulder, trying to steady her. “Drew, can you hear me right now?”

“ _Stoooooop_ ,” Drew mumbles, sluggishly as her head falls back. “My stomach hurts.”

Piper pushes Drew’s hair back. “Mom is going to _kill_ you, oh my god. You’re totally drunk.”

“Shhhhhhhhh,” Drew licks her lips. She’s really hungry right now. She would literally _kill_ for some donuts actually. The powdered ones that are sold really cheap. “Don’t… tell mama.”

“Drink some water,” Piper pushes a bottle to Drew’s lips. “It’s a good thing she told you to bring a bag, right? Oh, look some crackers too, right?”

The water is room temperature, but Drew can’t be too picky. The alarm clock is reading as 12? She’s not too sure about that, but she feels pretty happy about the fact that it’s only midnight.

The door bursts open and for a second, music floods the room, before the door is closed again. Leo Valdez looks sweaty as he pops open a bag of tortilla chips.

“So like, I tried calling your mom but then kind of told her that everything was okay?” Leo winces, as he sits on the bed.

“You had _one_ job!” Piper slaps his shoulder. “All you had to say was to pick us up!”

Leo shrugs, crunching on chips. “I don’t do well on phone calls with hot people.”

“Gross,” Piper’s nose crinkles. “You think we can walk home? It’ll give Drew some time to sober up, right?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Leo nods. “If we go now, we would probably get passed curfew though.”

“That’s fine,” Piper looks at Drew, who had been slowly nodding off. She felt very tired, and sick to her stomach. “Can you stand?”

Drew’s mouth opens to speak, but she then lurches and leans over the bed to empty her stomach. It wasn’t filled with much in the first place so it’s mostly her throwing up liquids and bits of Doritos. Piper swallows, and Leo gags.

“I feel betta,” Drew drinks from her water bottle again. “We are gonna go.”

“Not sure what you just said, chica, but it sounds about right.” Leo shakes his head and overs her a chip. Drew greedily take an entire handful, as they walk out the room together. The loud music makes Drew want to dance but also makes her want to throw up again.

As they exit through the front door, Drew sees Alice making out with Ethan. Good for them, she thinks, as she stumbles out the door.

 

 

The walking and cold air actually _do_  sober Drew up a little. She feels relatively better when she’s able to walk without wanting to slump to the ground. Her arms are still around Piper’s waist and Leo’s shoulders though, just in case.

“You owe me,” Piper scowls.

“Kay,” Drew yawns. 

“Like _totally_ owe me. Mom would kill you if it wasn’t for me.”

“Kay…”

“You don’t even drink normally, what’s wrong with you?”

“ _Pipeeeeeer!”_ Drew sings. Leo chuckles to himself and holds Drew tighter.

Piper sighs. She leans her head on Drew’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be the responsible one, y’know. Don’t do dumb shit, Drew.”

Drew shudders. She presses her lips against her sister’s ear. She had wanted to say “Okay,” again, but instead, she belches. It echoes against the empty street, and they have to stop walking because Leo nearly falls from laughing.

Piper’s huffs out a breath and Drew collapses on her with a giant hug in the middle of the street. They fall in a tumble, giggling with each other until Drew rolls onto her back and falls asleep.

The next morning, she wakes up in her bed. Her alarm beeps from the floor, as evidently, Drew must’ve pushed all her stuff off her now empty night table. Drew groans as she turns off the alarm.

She might’ve fallen asleep again, because the next thing she knows, Drew’s waking up to a knock on the door. Piper’s head peeks through the crack.

“What?” Drew sinks into her covers.

Piper gingerly hops over the mess on the floor, hands behind her back. “Just seeing how you are. Me and Leo had to carry you after you threw up on me and passed out.”

Oh, yikes. Drew doesn’t remember that. She groans again. “Please kill me.”

“Trust me, I’ve been asking Santa to do that _forever_.” Piper fixes one of Drew’s pillows. She leans towards the window and opens the blinds. “You’re a bigger pain than you think.”

Drew hisses, and throws her blankets over her head. “You _bitch_.”

She can practically hear Piper’s smugness. “ _Oooh_ but I’m a bitch who you currently owe a million favors to. There’s toast downstairs, party girl. Enjoy the hangover.”

After the slam of her bedroom door, Drew peeks out from under the covers. The window’s still open- the sun’s poisonous rays still filtering into the room.

Her night table isn’t empty anymore though. There’s now a glass of water and some aspirin resting innocently next to Drew.

Drew sighs, dropping back into her bed, while rubbing her head. It seems that she owes her sister a million and _one_ favors.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i'll update again but i'll try.
> 
> feel free to express any feelings you might have here or @my tumblr [capolleon](https://capolleon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> have a good day!!! :)


End file.
